


On Your Way

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [76]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Birth, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy helps Steve deliver their baby.One-shot based on the song On Your Way from the band The Little Heroes.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	On Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Hey Steve, should we bring these for her or just leave them here?" Billy asks, holding two more pairs of onesies.

"I think just one is fine. We're not gonna be there long anyway. She doesn't need that much." Steve says and watches his husband nod.

"Okay." He folds them back up then places one into the hospital bag and goes to put the other one back.

He returns and finishes packing them up, setting them by the door to our room.

Steve laid on their bed with his hands resting around his bump.

Billy soon joined his husband and lifted his shirt to greet their girl. She's the first out of three boys. They’ve been waiting to get a princess and now she is going to be here soon.

He left sweet kisses all over Steve’s extended belly, feeling their girl kick at his touch.

"Babe, I have to finish doing laundry." Steve tells him, reaching his hand down to rub the length of Billy’s back.

"Finish later. Let me spend some time with you."

"I have to get it done. If I don't then I'm gonna be pissed and I don't think you want to deal with me later."

"No, I guess not." He sighs and moves so that Steve can get up.

"I'll be quick. Where are the boys?" Steve asks. 

"In their rooms."

"Okay." Steve grabs the basket from the floor and carries it with him to the closet in the hall that held their washer and dryer.

As he did the laundry, he kept getting a sharp pain every time he bent over to put the clothes into the dryer. He tried to ignore it but it just grew worse so he just put in whatever he could then went back to his room.

"Babe, I think something's wrong." Steve groans, sitting on the bed.

"Like what?" Billy asks. 

"I don't know. I just keep getting these pains but they just come and go within seconds."

"Contraction pains?"

Steve shakes his head, trying to get comfortable on the bed. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh, well maybe try a hot shower see if that helps the pain." Billy suggests. 

"Okay, can you help me?"

"Of course."

They get up and go to the bathroom, starting Steve’s shower. He undresses and looks at himself in the mirror seeing how insanely huge his bump was. He had stretch marks galore and his belly button was starting to stick out more and it hurt.

Steve steps into the shower and instantly gets another pain. He leaned against the tile wall, letting the water hit his back like a bunch of tiny sharp needles.

"Ohh god." He moans, knowing this was happening and their baby girl was due to come any day now.

While Steve was in the shower, Billy went to go check on the boys who were all playing video games in Caiden's room. He sat on the bed with Lucas in his lap while his son played on his phone.

"Daddy, can you help me?" He asks, holding up the phone.

"Mhm, what is it?" Billy looks down and sees he's playing some racing game. "Oh, yeah look watch daddy do it." Billy holds the phone in front of him and shows him how to pay.

Going back to watching the boys, he hears the shower stop and decides to go check on Steve.

"I'll be back, okay?" They nod and Billy goes down the hall, finding his husband hunched over, gripping tightly onto the bed post.

“Steve?"

"Billy!” Steve shouts then groans. “I need help!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Billy goes to his husband’s side and has his hands on Steve’s hips.

"Get me on the bed!” Steve urges, starting to crawl onto the mattress. “She needs to come out!"

"What?! Well let's go to the hospital then and-NO! I ALREADY FEEL HER Billy! YOU NEED TO HELP ME DO THIS!" He screamed, tears in his eyes.

"O-Okay." Billy doesn't know what the hell he’s doing but he’s going to help as much as he can.

"Go i-into her room and grab the blankets and...OOOH...some towels...and go quickly!"

"Okay babe!" Billy acted fast and rushed to gather everything Steve asked him then went to go see the boys.

He stands in front of them, blocking their game and tells them what's going on.

"I need you guys to listen to me, okay? Mommy's about to have the baby."

"Like right now?" Caiden asks.

"Yes, now I need you guys to help if he needs it and be supportive. This is a very scary and nerve-racking time for him, okay? I need you all to behave and prepare yourselves because he may be loud and scary but he'll be okay. Caiden, call Auntie Nancy and ask her to come over because we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Okay." They reply in unison and turn off their game.

Billy and Caiden go back into the room and Steve was already in the midst of pushing. Caiden takes his dad’s phone to call his aunt while the other two stand off to the side and watch as their mother is about to give birth.

Billy joins his husband on the bed and looks between his legs.

It was raw and bright red and he could tell it was on fire from the baby's head emerging. He got some oil and drizzled a bit onto his fingers, caressing Steve’s rectum with it to relieve the burning.

Billy was sweating bullets so he could only imagine how Steve must feel.

"I'm getting another contraction, Billy." Steve harshly exclaimed.

"Okay, push if you have to!"

Billy kept his hands around his entrance, stretching it with his index finger and thumb repeatedly as the almond shape emerged from him. A dark mass appeared and he could tell it was the baby's hair already so close. He continuously instructed Steve to push as he could, while he applied more oil to the area.

"Dad, she's on her way!" Caiden says, throwing the phone onto the bed.

"Who?" Steve asks, already exhausted.

"Nancy! Just keep pushing, baby. Her head is coming."

Steve nods and bears down more with her head inching closer with each push.

Billy moved in between his legs so I could deliver the baby at a better angle as her head was stretching Steve more from its width.

Steve knew when to breathe and when to push so he was able to get her head out without tearing. As it emerged some more, he had reached her full crown and roared at the intense burning he was feeling. Billy tried his best to apply a cool cloth near the area and Steve pushed her head all the way out.

Tears welled in his eyes as he delivered his daughter's head, such an amazing moment he’s never experienced ever in his life. It's so different when you're just there holding a leg watching. But being able to deliver her himself, this was something he can never forget.

He wipes off the blood from her face and quietly sobs as he holds her hand in his shaky hands.

"Don't push Steve! Don't push! Don't push! I need to check for a cord!"

Steve whimpers as Billy checked and thankfully it wasn't around her neck so Billy allowed him to push some more. 

"It hurts so bad! Just please get her out!"

"I'm trying babe, you have to keep pushing. Give her some room, love."

Billy moved to open Steve’s legs some more and their daughter's shoulders slowly started to emerge. They slid out together and fluids began to gush out onto the bed and soak Steve’s legs.

"She's almost out, babe. Just one more!" Steve pulled his legs to his chest and pushed.

Billy worked to free their daughter and she came out onto the bed, just barely in his hands.

Tired and weak, Steve reached down for her and Billy lifted her to his chest.

"Billy, take this off." Steve breathes, pulling at his shirt.

Billy lifts it over his head and Steve guides their daughter to his nipple so that she could nurse right away.

"I can't believe she's here." Billy sighs, running my fingers through his hair.

"Did I tear?" Steve asks.

"Not at all, babe. You did great."

He nods and closes his eyes, letting out a breath of relief while patting their daughter's bum.

"There you go baby girl, there you go, you got it." He smiles at her, proud that she latched on and started to eat.

"Steve?!" Nancy’s voice could be heard from outside the room. 

The door swung open and her eyes widened when she saw the bloody birth that just took place in the room and came to be of assistance. She walks over to Steve and Billy and sees the baby in Steve’s arms.

"Oh my god, she's so small."

"Yeah, she's a lot smaller than the boys."

"Is she eating, Steve?"

"Mhm, she latched on right away."

"What a good girl." She smiles, watching over her.

Steve relaxes his legs still audibly sighing a few times probably in a state of shock that she's here. 

"Call Bonnie, please." He says.

Billy nods and quickly makes a phone call to his midwife letting her know what just happened.

By the time she came, Steve had already delivered the placenta with the help from Nancy and Billy cut her cord.

They were all just sitting there, watching Bonnie check things on their daughter to make sure she was okay and nothing went wrong with the delivery other than Steve bleeding a bit but it wasn't excessively so he was gonna be fine.

Their baby kept crying and Bonnie was very gentle with her, knowing she wanted her mommy.

"I know, sweetheart. It's okay, I know it's cold, I just have to listen to your lungs quickly."

She uses her stethoscope then wraps up with the exam, giving their daughter back to Steve. He cradled her and she calmed right away.

**\---**

All six of them were sitting on the bed, staring at the little girl who slept in Billy’s arms. The boys were anxiously waiting to hold her.

Billy handed her over to Lucas first and he smiled, getting to hold his baby sister for the first time but then she started to cry so Billy took her back and gently rocked her to sleep.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow when everyone's well rested. We've all had a very long and exciting day but we still need our rest." He says.

"I think daddy's right boys. Let's get some sleep and we'll be well rested for the morning."

"Okay mommy." They all got up and made their way to their rooms, Steve went to kiss them goodnight then went back to his room, getting onto the bed carefully since he was still super sore. 

Billy had laid their girl onto his bare chest and began to doze off. Steve cuddled up next to him and smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on the beautiful little girl while she slept in peace. His eyebrows curled upward and tears started to prick at his eyes.

He moves and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, falling in love with the tiny human they made. 


End file.
